


After Hours

by singseong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, boxing class au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: Seongwoo and his boxing instructor stay after hours to help Seongwoo improve on his form...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I WRITE SMUT! I ALWAYS GET SO EMBARRASSED! 
> 
> Also if there are spelling mistakes, I am blind because I checked like 3 times!!!

### "I'm hooked on you..."

Seongwoo had began boxing after his apartment got broken into. Even though Seongwoo was not home when the event occurred, it scared him to death. This drove Seongwoo to want to learn some self defense. His little step-brother, Guanlin suggested boxing. Seongwoo was not sure at first. From what he had seen, boxing seemed a bit too brutal for Seongwoo.But Seongwoo agreed, thinking it would be a perfect way to learn how to fight for himself and get out of his comfort zone. However, he was not expecting his boxing instructor to make his heart do a thousand leaps as soon as he laid eyes on him. 

When Seongwoo first learned his name he thought it was perfect. _Daniel, it fits him._

Seongwoo would often gaze at him from behind the heavy bag, observing every inch of him. His broad shoulders, his muscles that would tense every time he hit a punching bag, the sweat that trickled down his sharp jawline. Seongwoo's legs went weak when Daniel would wipe his dripping hair out of his eyes, revealing the most handsome face he had ever seen.  

It had been about a month since Seongwoo had started classes. Of course one of the reasons he came to class so diligently was to see his instructor, but he did not forget his original purpose. Seongwoo worked hard in class, however Seongwoo felt like he was not getting any better at defending himself. 

The lights in the boxing studio shut off and people started to scammer out the door. However, Seongwoo remained near the mats and continued to practice. Seongwoo could hear footsteps approaching from behind. Seongwoo held the heavy bag still and turned around. Suddenly, he could not breathe evenly. 

"Class is over y'know," Daniel informed adjusting the gym bag on his shoulder. 

Seongwoo wiped his cheeks with his arm, trying to make himself look at least a bit presentable. "I was just going to stay a bit longer...get some extra punches in." 

Daniel pursed out his lips and nodded. "Okay, I'll stay with you then." 

Seongwoo's eyes grew wide and he can feel his heart trying to break out of his chest. "You don't have to..." 

"Well technically, I can't leave until the last student does," Daniel said, placing his bag on the ground. 

Seongwoo breathed out, feeling silly for overthinking what Daniel meant. "I'll just leave then-"

"Your form is all wrong," Daniel interrupted, walking closer towards Seongwoo.  

Seongwoo walked backwards, his head slamming into the heavy bag. Daniel laughed softly. Seongwoo could have passed out just from hearing that laugh. He grabbed Seongwoo's shoulders and turned him around to face the bag. 

"Your hands should be like this." He guided Seongwoo's hands into the right position. Daniel's touch sent shivers throughout his whole body. 

"Your body like this." Daniel placed his hands on Seongwoo's hips and turned them sideways. It was proving more difficult for Seongwoo not to get a hard-on right then and there.

"And your legs like this." Daniel bent down and slid his hands down Seongwoo's thighs. Seongwoo's breath hitched. Daniel proceeded to bend Seongwoo's knees before standing back up. 

"Now that I have you in the right form, let's spar." Daniel walked to the equipment to grab a pair of punching mitts. Seongwoo stood there trying to calm down from his high. He had never been this close to Daniel before, and he didn't want it to end. 

They got into position. Seongwoo remembered every place Daniel had touched and adjusted his body to the recent feeling. 

Seongwoo punched the mitts, not using all of his force. 

"Come on, you can hit harder than that," Daniel provoked. _Pretty sure I can't get any harder._

Seongwoo's punches got more aggressive. Daniel pretended to be affected by Seongwoo's punches. "Geez Seongwoo, go easy on me," Daniel joked. 

Seongwoo knew his hits were doing nothing to Daniel. "Shut up!" Seongwoo laughed. They started to get more playful as Seongwoo threw random punches, forgetting his form completely.

As Seongwoo was about to hit Daniel again, his foot stumbled over the gym bag Daniel placed on the ground earlier, resulting in Seongwoo straddling Daniel on the mat. 

Both were engulfed in laughter, until Daniel lifted his back with Seongwoo still in his lap. Now they were at eye level. Seongwoo bit his lip as he took in all this man's beauty. He never noticed the cute mole under Daniel's eye and he wanted to kiss it. 

Daniel's mitts rested on Seongwoo's back while Seongwoo's gloves lay on Daniel's shoulders. They could have easily gotten up, but their eyes had surrendered to each other. They could hear every breath one another took. They could feel it too. Maybe it was the intense mood that took over Seongwoo's mind, making him plant his lips on his intructor. Maybe it was the intense heat of the situation that made Daniel kiss him back. 

Their kisses were quick and soft. Both were not sure what they were doing, but their lips inisisted on connecting. The kisses grew longer and more greedy. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck, closing the distance between them even further. Seongwoo opened his mouth, giving permission for Daniel to deepen the kiss. Daniel took the opportunity and shot his tongue into Seongwoo's mouth. Small moans escaped Seongwoo. Daniel tightened his grip around Seongwoo's waist as he explored every part of his mouth. 

The buldges trapped in the thin material of their shorts became more prominent to them as they grinded against each other. Seongwoo was not backing down now. This is a scene that would happen in his dreams. He wanted to see Daniel squirm beneath him.  Seongwoo swirled his hips, producing a deep groan from Daniel. It was the sexiest sound Seongwoo had ever heard and he was proud to know it was his doing. Daniel frantically took his mitts off and threw them to the side. Daniel's hands fell on Seongwoo's ass and he lightly massaged his cheeks.

Seongwoo was growing impatient. Seongwoo pulled away from the kiss, leaving Daniel wanting more. The hairs on their foreheads softly seperated from each other. Seongwoo stumbled to take off his gloves, finally throwing them behind him.  Seongwoo gripped Daniel's shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his sexy body. Seongwoo slid his finger down his abs, then bent down to kiss Daniel's chest. He left a trail of kisses down his abs until he got to the end of his happy trail. Seongwoo bit the top of Daniel's shorts and tugged them down with his fingers. Seongwoo goggled at the massive bulge that showed the full length of Daniel through his underwear. 

Daniel just gazed at Seongwoo, his breathing heavy. Seongwoo rolled down Daniel's briefs with his erection springing out in front of Seongwoo. Seongwoo licked his lips and inhaled. "I've wanted to do this for so long..." Seongwoo admitted.

Before Daniel could even respond Seongwoo took the tip of Daniel's cock into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Daniel's head fell back at first, but he wanted to see the look on Seongwoo's face as he forced his full length into that tiny mouth. Seongwoo looked up at Daniel to see him staring back at him. Now Seongwoo felt a little embarrassed, red revealing itself on his cheeks. Daniel could feel himself coming close. Seongwoo's motions got quicker. He loved the taste of Daniel and wanted him to come as soon as possible to taste him even more. Daniel bucked his hips and let his hot semen travel through Seongwoo's mouth. Seongwoo opened his mouth, letting the semen on his tongue drip onto Daniels cock. Daniel had never seen anything so hot. 

Looking at Seongwoo's face that was wrecked by him, Daniel could feel his erection growing again and Seongwoo could see it. Daniel wanted more, he _needed_ more. He lifted Seongwoo up, making him yelp. He slammed Seongwoo against the wall, holding Seongwoo's legs up that straddled him. He attacked Seongwoo's jaw and then went down to his neck. He wanted to leave all of his marks on Seongwoo. He wanted to make him... "Mine..."

"Then make me yours..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this is inspired by the ongniel boxing picture! lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if there are spelling mistakes it's because I'm lazy at this point

### "You got me slipping"

Daniel let go of Seongwoo's legs and flipped Seongwoo so that he was facing the wall. He took Seongwoo's pants and boxers off in one go. Seongwoo tried to keep his balance by placing his hands on the wall, but Daniel disrupted his plans when he shoved one finger into Seongwoo's ass. 

Seongwoo almost shrieked, but covered his own mouth with his hand. Daniel used his own cum and the sweat that they both produced as a lubricant. He played with Seongwoo's ass like it was his favorite toy. Seongwoo's small grunts got Daniel more excited, promoting him to put another finger in. Seongwoo could barely keep himself up. Daniel started to quicken the pace, shoving his fingers all the way in. Seongwoo let out a cry as Daniel reached his most sensitive spot. Daniel smirked, leaning down to kiss Seongwoo's back. "I think you're ready."

"I-I've always been ready..." Seongwoo said, suddenly getting shy from his own words. 

Daniel spread Seongwoo's ass and placed his tip at the hole. This made Seongwoo stand on his tippy toes. Daniel clutched Seongwoo's hips and slowly pushed forward until he was balls deep in him. Seongwoo let out a soft whine, trying to be quiet. Daniel's cock felt amazing in Seongwoo. The thickness caused a tinge of pain, but Seongwoo wanted all of it. 

Daniel groaned as Seongwoo clenched around him. He wanted to give Seongwoo time to adjust, but two words from Seongwoo pulled a trigger in Daniel.

" _...Fuck me._ "

Daniel slid in and out of Seongwoo, causing wet smacking sounds. Seongwoo was still trying to hold back his voice, even though he wanted to scream how good he felt. 

"You don't have to hold back," Daniel breathed. "It's only us here . I want to hear you."

Seongwoo could feel precum spilling out of him just from the sound of Daniel's voice in his ear. Seongwoo's moans got louder and Daniel's thrust got harder.

Seongwoo wanted to see the face of the man he's been wanting for weeks. Seongwoo turned himself around to face Daniel. Daniel immediately lifted up Seongwoo and placed his dick between his ass cheeks, rubbing the area before sticking it all the way in. Seongwoo's head shot back as he bounced on Daniel's cock. Daniel buried his face into Seongwoo's neck, licking and sucking him all over. Daniel found his way to Seongwoo's lips and kissed him ruthlessly. Seongwoo could feel Daniel's tongue box with his. Seongwoo moaned between every kiss, finally deciding to let his head fall back again since he could not multitask between kissing and the immense pleasure his ass was feeling.

Daniel huffed as he reached Seongwoo's hilt. The sound of his balls slapping against Seongwoo's ass and the way Seongwoo called his name turned him on beyond what he had felt before. 

Still wanting to feel Seongwoo, but growing tired from the standing position, Daniel laid Seongwoo down on the mat. He positioned himself between Seongwoo's legs again and squeezed Seongwoo's thighs. Seongwoo looked up at Daniel with glossy eyes. Daniel pushed into Seongwoo with full force. With every thrust, Seongwoo's vision became more obscured. This must of been the meaning of pure ectasy. 

Daniel bent down to kiss Seongwoo again, craving the salty taste of his lips. Their chest pressed together and their heart beats started to align. 

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo's erection, knowing he was about to come. He rubbed it up and down as he slapped his cock into his ass, turning it a light shade of red. 

The static of the mat made the hairs on their bodies stick up. Seongwoo pulled Daniel's neck down and bit into his shoulder as he loudly cumed onto Daniel's stomach. Daniel could feel Seongwoo quiver around his length. 

Seongwoo opened his eyes to see what countenance Daniel makes when he comes. 

" _Shit_.." 

Daniel was about to pull out when Seongwoo squeezed around his dick. 

"Wait! You...can..come inside me..."

Daniel clenched his eyes shut and gave a few more hard thrust. This was enough for Daniel to instantly release himself into Seongwoo, making them both shiver. 

Daniel pulls out of Seongwoo and watches his semen fall out of the ass he just made his. Just by staring at Seongwoo's glistening body that had been completely fucked by him, Daniel could have gone again. But when he looked at the fragile looking man who was trying his best to catch a breath, a sense of protection came over him. 

Daniel helped Seongwoo up. "You should hit the showers," Daniel suggested awkwardly. He was not sure what kind of conversation they would have after this. 

Seongwoo began to walk towards the bathrooms, then turned around to face Daniel. "You coming with me?" Seongwoo seduced with his new found confidence. Daniel shook his head with a smirk before quickly taking Seongwoo up on his offer. 

\----------------------

Seongwoo walked into class the next day both nervous and excited. He and Daniel did not really talk about what happened between them, but Seongwoo could not wait to see what would happen next.

He saw Daniel sitting on the bench near the boxing ring, and slowly walked over. "Hey..." Seongwoo greeted, fixing his bangs. 

Daniel smiled up at Seongwoo and stood up swiftly. "Hey...so if you're not busy after class, I was thinking we could grab a drink or something?" 

"Yes! I mean...I'm not busy.." 

Daniel chuckled at Seongwoo's flustered face. The front door opened and a man suddenly stopped when he saw the two making heart eyes at each other. 

"Oh you two...did you guys make sure to clean the mats when you were done," a man grimaced.  

Daniel and Seongwoo looked up at the same time with their eyes wide open. "Hey Jaehwan...what do you mean?" Daniel questioned in a nervous sweat. 

"I forgot my gloves last night and I guess you guys didn't notice I was there. I mean how could you hear me over Seongwoo's screams. _AHHHH DANIEL FUC-"_

Seongwoo buried his face into his hands as Daniel repeatedly hit Jaehwan with his boxing gloves.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's smut? Never heard of that, never seen that, never tasted that?


End file.
